Promised
by Dbz-GTanimewriter
Summary: Trunks and pan grew up together, they were the best of friends, he promised nothing would ever come between them, what happens when his own actions break his promise? M for sexual impilcations and language! Might be a lemon latter
1. That's What you think!

Chapter one - That's what you think

She pushed through the crowd of her peers. "What's a matter Panny?" he said tauntingly. " Ashamed of the truth?" he asked turning back around to face his friends. Pan couldn't take it anymore, she took the nearest milk carton she could find and hummed it at his head. Splat! He had chocolate milk dripping all throughout his lavender locks. "You'll pay for that!" he sputtered chasing after a now running Pan. She slammed through the doors and down the hall, she knew she shouldn't have thrown the milk, but there's only so much a girl can take. His crude remarks and him always showing up at the wrong moment to screw up her life had really gotten to her. It seemed that everything that went wrong went wrong because of Trunks. Her last few birthdays, her academic awards ceremony, and even her orientation. She ran down the next hall taking a left then a right. Orange Star University was huge, but she could feel Trunks's high Ki closing in on her. She spotted a door and went straight for it, unfortunately it was chained. _Shit! Isn't this a fire hazard?_She thought as she banged her fist against the door. She turned around to see a very pissed off Trunks. " You little BITCH! How DARE you?" he said growling. " How dare I? You deserved it!" She replied spitting on him. Trunks slammed her against the lockers, " I said you'd pay, and I keep my word." He said smirking. " If only Gohon wasn't your father..." He whispered just inches from her face; she could feel his hot breath, his gaze never leaving hers. All Pan could see in those icy blue eyes was lust. "Pan. Pan. Pan. You know you want me, so why do you keep fighting it?" he asked smirking. He pulled her body close to his, and pan could feel he was more than happy to see her. "Your right Trunks, " she whispered seductively fondly twisting his locks of hair around her fingers. " I do want something from you." She said pressing her body against his with a passionate moan, inching her face closer and closer to his. "See, how hard was that?" he asked in a husky tone. _I knew she couldn't deny it._ he thought to himself. Pan licked her lips and looked at him through half-lidded eyes, "There's something I've been wanting to do for a LONG time." She ran a taunting finger down his chest. "Uh huh?" he said pressing his lips against her neck, fighting the instinct to bite down. Trunks had always known Pan was the strongest female on Earth. The only one worthy of him, the Prince of all Saiyans. He had known since she was born that she would be his, his mate, and that only he could claim her. Ever since he grew accustomed to the fact that they would be together. He still remembered like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK-

"Bulma have you seen Pan?" asked Videl who was having a panic attack. "No, but Trunks is missing too!" cried Bulma. They were at Capsule Corp. celebrating the Son's new baby girl. The entire Z gang was there. They had searched high and low for the two demi-saiyans. Vegeta looked at the gang with disgust and walked outside. He found his son in the tall oak tree cradling the baby in his arms. Pan was giggling and cooing as Trunks made her laugh with a funny face. Vegeta had never seen his son with such interest in his eyes; they almost sparkled with excitement. "Boy you give me that girl!" shouted Vegeta flying up towards his son. Trunks growled at his father and attacked him with a flying kick. "NO!" he said dodging his father's grasp. Vegeta watched his son's eyes grow a deep red. Vegeta knew this would happen, and frankly didn't know what was going to happen. _I knew my blood would mix with that baka's family. Damn you Kakarrot!_he thought as he watched his son warily. He took off to follow his son, giving him his space. He watched the little boy fly through the small waterfall. It fell from the mountain they had drifted to. Vegeta went in after him to discover a small cave. Trunks backed away pulling Pan closer to him. " Don't worry brat, she will be yours in due time. No doubt." said Vegeta trying to reason with his headstrong son. "But for now you must giver her to her parents, don't worry you'll get her back."said Vegeta now steadily getting closer to the boy. Trunks slowly gave Pan to Vegeta and Vegeta noticed how careful he was with her, just how he looked at her. _They will make strong brats._ He thought laughing to himself.

End Flashback -

But now things had changed and Pan got more disgusted and unsure of her friend. They had slowly drifted apart, and now they practically hated each other. _Oh Pan, why did I let you go? _he thought his heart aching momentarily._ No matter, you are mine!_ thought Trunks smirking. Pan she couldn't take anymore of this, first he insulted her in front of practically the entire school. And now he is playing touchy-touchy with her! _Uh uh, I don't think so!_she thought. She lifted Trunks's gaze that was glued to her cleavage to where he was looking her straight in the eyes. Pan hated what she saw. She no longer saw the caring eyes she used to know, but ones now cloudy and lustful. She remembered when she was young she looked up to Trunks. They were best friends, and she could tell him anything. But as he grew older he drifted away form their childhood dreams, he became someone she didn't want to know. Trunks was a senior at Orange Star High and Pan was a Junior, when she should have been a freshman. Pan's brilliance and success had now become her own failure. Before she only had to deal with Trunks on occasions, now that school started, he can torment her everyday. Her marks in school started dropping and her parents were pushed her harder. Pan didn't know what she would have done without her best friend Bra. Pan and Bra had became close as Trunks drifted away from Pan. She often found comfort in listening to Bra babble about her problems. But now Trunks had taken it to far, normally he was all talk, but this was strange even for him. She would make him hurt just as much as she did. She didn't understand how he made her entire body tingle with just the touch of his hand. She had tried ignoring her feelings for him, but failed miserably. Now she had her anger to keep her mind from wandering. She had to put a stop to this before she couldn't stop herself from jumping his bones. Pan would never give in though, even if it meant ignoring everything they ever had. Trunks pressed his lips against her's making Pan release a small moan. _NO!_she thought, kicking him hard in the stomach. " You bitch!" he wheezed out as she pushed him away her. " I will NEVER be yours Trunks Briefs, NEVER!" she yelled, her ki rising, and with that she walked down the hall and into her next class. Trunks watched her as he stood up. He shook his head and gave a smirk his father would be proud of, _that's what you think Panny_, he thought as he walked to class, _that's what you think._


	2. She will be mine!

Hey yall CHAPTER TWO! YAY! Hope you like it! don't forget to review!

Chapter two – She will be mine

It had been two days since the incident with Trunks, and Pan had been doing everything she could to avoid him. The only problem was having his little sister as her best friend. Pan had already turned down two sleepovers, and a movie, Bra was getting so desperate, that she had even offered to spar! Pan knew she couldn't ignore her friend anymore so she finally give in to her and Bra could go shopping, to make up for everything. Which surprised everyone because Pan hated shopping. Bra knew something was going on between her brother and Pan. For one he came home totally pissed off, she kind of put two and two together when Pan started avoiding him and her in the process.

Pan arrived at Capsule Corp some time around noon. She landed on the porch and thought quickly about flying right back off of it. Pan heard Bra tell Trunks to get the door and she heard Trunks told her to "Fuck Off." He obviously felt her ki outside the door. Bra opened the door and smiled at her best friend, "Hey girl!" said Bra beckoning Pan inside.

Pan saw Trunks relaxed on the chair, he had his shirt off; even though it was freezing at C.C._ God he looks … NO!_ she thought as she felt a warm feeling downstairs. Though she wouldn't let him now, she simply pretended she didn't notice him. That was until he stood up and blocked her path, almost knocking her down. " Excuse me!" she spat venomously. "Say Please." He said smirking. Trunks knew Pan was headstrong and often ruled by her emotions. He knows how to push her buttons and how to really piss her off. "MOVE!" she said ready to push him. Trunks grabbed her hand and pulled her close, looking her up and down. "Mmmm" he said amused. Untill he had touched her, Pan was able to keep her cool, but now all she could think off was how delicious his lips looked. She couldn't move, she couldn't think.

Pan instantly remembered what happened the last times their bodies were this close, and she hated her body for wanting him. She took her freehand and slapped him hard across the face; she knew she didn't actually hurt him. But what Pan didn't know was that it slap hurt his pride more than anything. He threw her on the couch, and stomped out. _Why is this happening to me?_ she thought frustrated. "Humph!" she said getting up. "So that's why you haven't been coming over." Said Bra with a 'why didn't you tell me?' look. Pan laughed, and she hadn't laughed in a long time._ I'm glad I came over, even if it means confronting that asshole._ she thought smiling, as she and Bra walked outside.

Meanwhile-

He slammed his door shut, _Why that little! I'll get you back, you just wait Pan, and I promise I'll get even!_ he thought putting a shirt on. He only kept it off to tease her. Fustrated he punched the wall, causing an extremely large hole and making everything shake in his room to shake. Not two minutes later Bulma kicked his door open. Even for a human, when Bulma was mad, you didn't want to mess with her. " You could knock." he said aggrevated. "Knock My ASS! What happened now?" she asked finding the hole in the wall. "Nothing" he muttered walking into his bathroom slamming the door behind him. "Don't you "nothing" me! "Nothing" doesn't make holes in the wall! Your Father needs to talk to you NOW!" she said banging on the door. "Alright, keep your hair on" he said coming out the bathroom. "Why you" she yelled swinging a frying pan at his head. " Okay geesh!" he said putting his hands up surrendering. One thing no Saiyan could avoid was that frying pan. "Go!" she yelled pointing at the gravity room.

Pan heard the ruckus coming from Trunks's room and enjoyed the fact that she had gotten Trunks into trouble. _Serves him right! _she thought grinning in victory. " I bet you think that's funny... Look Pan, just don't go biting off more than you can chew." said Bra warningly. "You know me and my big appetite." said Pan laughing. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." She said as Bra's face became serious. " I don't think you do." Mumbled Bra under her breath. "What?" asked Pan, not really paying attention. " Oh I said, um, now what are we going to do?" said Bra nervously not wanting to call out the wrath of Pan.

_Great! _thought Bra._ Pan and Trunks are at it again. They never know when to quit do they?_ she sighed. _And they used to be friends..._ thought Bra to herself. "Hey Pan?" "Ya?" "What happened between you and my brother? I mean you two used to be best friends?" asked Bra. There was a long silence, _Why did we stop being friends? It was so long ago, I guess I just got used to hating him._ She thought. " Because he became a pompous jerk that thought with what's in his pants, instead of what's in his head!" she said getting angry for some unknown reason. "Okay, lets change the subject, how was school?" asked Bra. "Hideous!" was all she got.

Trunks walked into the gravity room and had to adjust himself to the immense pressure that instantly pressed against him; his father must have had the gravity 500x Earth's gravity. "You wanted to see me?" asked Trunks straining. His father casually walked over to the gravity controls and turned it off. "I've noticed you've taken and interest in that brat Pan." said Vegeta smirking. " Yeah so?" asked an Trunks annoyed his father saw threw him already. " You know she's a headstrong baka. You had better be careful around her. My son will not be ruled by his woman!" he said getting into a fighting stance. "You mean like Goku, Gohon, and you?" asked Trunks. It was now his turn to smirk. "You'll pay for that one boy!" his father told him sending a volley of kicks and punches at his son.

Trunks did the best he could to block his father's onslaught of attacks, but Vegeta was just too fast. He was knocked into the wall behind him creating a large crater. "Your thinking about the girl?" he father asked with his arms crossed over his chest. " So what if I am?" Trunks asked rushing his father. "Don't give her a chance to think, its easy to see she likes you." said his father blocking all his attacks with one hand. " but her pride is convincing her to not even get close to you." he said with a smirk. " She's smart, like your mother." he said kicking trunks against the wall with his legs. Vegeta smirked and looked his son in the eyes. " you'll see it in her eyes.. then you just take her." he said punching his son hard in the stomach. "See what?" Trunks asked coughing from his knees. " You'll know. Just follow your instincts." he said smirking. "We're done here, now go find your wench." he said walking out of the GR. (gravity room) _He's right, Pan is very stubborn, but she's ruled by her emotions, if I could just use that against her._ he thought scheming. Trunks smiled as he saw a plan forming in his mind. _I'll have her! She WILL be mine! _

Soooooooo? How was it? REVIEW PLEASE! Next chapter "Memories and Nightclubs"


	3. Memories and Nightclubs!

Hey yall Hope you like it!

Of course I don't DBZ or DBGT! like my poor self could ever own that big of a corporation.

I hope yall like this chapter! Thanks for reveiwing! I figured it takes me about a week to get a chapter up so I'm going to try and get a new chapterup every wensday. Enjoy!

" talking"

_thinking_

( my thoughts )

Chapter Three – Memories and Nightclubs

Pan hadn't the faintest idea what was in and what was out when it came to fashion. "You know Pan, you really are pretty." said Bra trying on a new pair of heels. " if you'd just put on a little make up or did something with your hair." she said turning in mirror for a good look. "Bra how many more stores are we going to?" asked Pan, completely oblivious to Bra's suggestion. "Stop changing the subject, you should totally come out clubbing with us!" she smiling. " Bra… I don't-" "Tell you what, if we only go to two more stores will you come?" asked Bra with a puppy-dog face. "Fine but only two. Plus I guess it will be nice to go out and have fun." sighed Pan annoyed. " So how's Marron and Ubb?" asked Pan trying to mask her boredom. "Oh you know, she's going into modeling, and Ubb is off training as usual." She said laughing. "Well that's the last of it." Said Bra smiling, then she noticed all the shopping bags the two of them were carrying. "Hold on I'll call Goten. He'll help!" she said giggling. _Oh brother, can she make it anymore obvious that she likes him?_thought Pan rolling her eyes. Pan felt dazed, everything just really seemed to slowly stop. _What am I going to do?_ thought Pan, _Trunks, why are you doing this? What happened between us? We used to be best friends._

**Flashback-**

"Trunks wait!" a little girl called running down the halls of Capsule Corp. "Try and catch me Panny!" he said laughing. He sped up as Pan stopped running, " No fair, you know you're faster than me." _But I'm so much smarter!_ She thought. " Give up?" she heard him from somewhere in the house. "Yeah Right." She said under her breath. " Oh Trunks, your mom made some brownies for you in the kitchen." She said sweetly, even though she smiled mischievously. "Brownies?" he asked as she heard him crash into something. "Yep, with white chocolate chips (my fav!)" she smiled as she walked into the kitchen. She hid behind the door and lowered her ki. Sure enough, right on cue, Trunks came running in. Pan jumped him as she attacked him with tickling fingers. "Caught you!" she said smiling.

**End Flashback-**

**Flash back-**

The night sky was exceptionally bright and the wind blew around the two figures. They were sitting on a grassy cliff over looking Satan city. "Hey Trunks?" asked the young girl timidly. " What's up Panny?" "Do you think we'll be friends forever?" she asked looking at him intently. He was surprised for a second, then smiled. He scooted closer to her and pulled her close. "Panny, I don't think we'll be friends forever, I know. We will always be best friends, I promise."

**End Flashback-**

Pan sank into a dark corner in the mall, _Why Trunks? Why?_** "**YOU PROMISED!" she yelled hitting the wall, watching it crumble. "Pan? Oh my gosh, Pan! What's wrong!" asked Bra as she walked over to her friend and quickly the world began again. "Oh Bra, I don't know where we went wrong." She said, her face in her hands. "Who?" asked Bra. Just then Bra spotted Gotten, Ubb and Marron running towards them. "shut up!" hushed Pan pushing her back so she could leave. " But..-" "Just leave me alone!" she yelled walking out the door. "What was all that about?" asked Goten with a confused look on his face. " I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to find out." Said Bra. "Do you think that's a good idea?" asked Marron. "I think I have an idea as what is going on, but I don't want to jump to any conclusions." Said Bra walking up to Goten giving him a peck on the cheek. "Are you guys still coming to the club tonight?" asked Ubb. " I'm hopeful." Said Bra sighing. Marron and Bra climbed the stairs to Capsule Corp. , "Marron, go on ahead, I have to ask my brother something." Said Bra taking a left. She opened the door to find Trunks sleeping. "WAKE UP YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed. Trunks jumped, "What are you doing in my room, and why in the hell are you screaming?" asked a Trunks very sleep and annoyed. " Look, Pan is coming over, and I swear, if you even look at her the wrong way, I'll get daddy on you!" yelled Bra. (Bra so has Vegeta wrapped around her finger!) "You can't tell me what to do." Said Trunks laughing daring her. " Look you- uhg, you know you had Pan in tears, I don't what's wrong with you Trunks Briefs, but if you don't stop, I will no longer know you as my brother!" she said slamming his door off it's hinges. _Who does she think she is?_ thought Trunks. He took off out his window and into the sky, _Why was Pan in tears? Or rather,_ _Why do I care?_ he thought landing at his hidden waterfall. The cold water was refreshing but freezing, and it stung, just like Pan's slap. _Because… because… I – I.. I love her._he thought as a tear fell. _Why did I listen to you father. _he thought angrily as he powered up. _You made me lose the only girl I ever loved, the one I was supposed to live with forever._

**Flashback -**

"Get up you weakling!" yelled Vegeta. Trunks was on the ground beat and bruised. "You stupid brat, can you do anything?" he asked angrily as he slapped his son to the ground. "Father I'm sorry, I.. I can't" said Trunks tearing up. This only seemed to make Vegeta angrier. "NEVER show your feelings, it a weakness!" he said kicking him across the room.

"Crying, its a weaknesses! The strong do not cry, they do not show their emotions, they take what they want." he yelled throwing energy balls at him.

**End Flashback-**

_I will get what I want! And I will make my father proud!_ Thought Trunks, taking off towards home.

Pan landed on Capsule Corp's porch. "Ding Dong!" she rung the door bell and went in. "Hey Pan" said Marron coming down the stairs with a mud mask on. "Ahhhhh!" said Pan mocking laughter. "Oh ha ha Pan, OH MY GOD, you so aren't wearing THAT!" she said mocking disgust as she looked at Pan's outfit. "What's wrong with my outfit?" she said looking down at her clothes wondering if she really was joking. She had on blue jeans and a large white T that said " Don't even". "What's wrong? What's WRONG? BRRAAAAA!" she yelled panicking. "What? What happened? Is everyone okay?" asked Bra worried. Marron pointed at Pan, "OH MY GOD, you so aren't wearing THAT!" she said looking at Pan's outfit. She dragged Pan up stairs as her and Marron babbled incoherent things like "I'll fix this" and "You'll look good in this" and all Pan could think was _Oh dear!_

"Where are they?" asked Ubb. "I don't know, but I'm gonna go ask Trunks if he wants to go out with us." said Gotten shrugging. "uh okay , but tell him to hurry. The girls might be done anytime soon." Said Ubb looking outside. Gotten ran up to Trunks's room, he pushed the door open without knocking, "Hey Trunks!" said Gotten with a goofy grin. " Hey Gotten, What's up?" asked Trunks high-fiveing him as he got up out of the bed. "I was wondering if you want to go out with us?" asked Gotten looking in the mirror making sure he didn't stain at lunch. "Yeah sure, just let me change." Said Trunks getting up. "Hey why don't you just meet us there! That way you don't have to rush." Said Gotten acting smart for once. "Ya, good idea!" replied Trunks as Gotten walked out the door.

After about a half hour of priming, polishing, and plain out pain for Pan she was finished. Bra's voice fresh in her mind, "You have to suffer to be beautiful." Pan was ready, and... what she can only described as, well.

HOT!

She had on a short red skirt that barely covered her ass and a extremely low cut white top with a velvet black vest over it. Bra let her borrow some white high heels to complete the outfit. Marron gave her some white gold dangle earrings, and Bra let her wear her white gold necklace with the playboy bunny on it. They had given her hair life, as it was no longer limp and useless, but now had body and shine. "Pan you might even get more guys than me tonight!" said Marron happily. " Ya, ha ha, like that will ever happen." Pan replied. _That can't be me!_ She thought looking in the mirror. "Time to – Pa…PAN!" stuttered Goten as he came into the room unannounced. " Hi uncle G!" Pan said with an evil grin. Pan knew it would be Goten's ass if anything happened to her. Her father would have dropped dead if he saw her in this. "What did you want Goten?" asked Bra smiling at her handiwork. " Oh, um it's time to go, or everyone will leave!" he said going to her with a small smile. He looked around to see where Vegeta was, seeing the coast was clear, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a deep kiss.

Meanwhile Pan and Marron went downstairs and listened to Ubb try to say how beautiful Pan looked. "Pan? Wow! You look…. Um… Well…" he looked dumbfounded. " It's okay, I understand." Said Pan blushing. "Isn't she just BEAUTIFUL!" she said excitedly. "Where are Bra and Goten?" asked Ubb trying to change the subject. The truth was, he couldn't believe that Pan, the tomboy Pan, was this hot. " Oh her and Goten are sucking face." Said Pan heading towards the front door. Just then Bra came down giggling with Goten chasing her. "Goten!" she squeeled as he tickled her to death.

"What's going on in here?" asked a stern voice. Goten imeddiatly stopped and hid behind the couch. "Have you forgotten I can sense your ki, you baka!" yelled Vegeta. Goten stood up, putting his hand behind his head, with the familiar Son smile. "Stop that, you look just like Kakarrot." yelled Vegeta. "Daddy, stop being so mean! Me, Pan, and Marron are going out, and the boys are going to make sure no mean guys even try and touch us!" said Bra smiling. "Right guys?" she asked them. "Yeah!" they said in unison. "Okay sweetheart, have fun! Goten if anything happens to my Princess, it's your ass!" yelled Vegeta out after them. They reached an absolutely PACKED club, and went in the VIP entrace. "Bra how did you find this place again?" asked a speechless Pan as she saw topless girls dancing on the bar. "Oh it's only the hottest club in all of Satan City!" she screamed over the music.

Pan left them and went over to their seats, when Pan noticed a familiar lavendar haired man. "What are you doing here?" asked Pan angrily. "Hey baby you new around here?" he asked completely oblivious. "TRUNKS!" she screamed. "Pan?" he asked confused but Pan turned around and stomped off. Trunks scanned the room but couldn't find her. "Hey you guys!" he said when he saw Goten and Ubb. Bra turned around and dropped her drink. "What are you doing here?" asked Marron, extremely mad. They had spent all that time on Pan to help her get a guy, and make her stop thinking about Trunks. They had brought her here to let her have some fun, not get in a fight. " Goten invited me, but as I see I'm not wanted here so I'll go find some other sluty girls." He said walking off. "GOTEN!" yelled Bra. "What? I thought it would be cool to have the whole gang here today." He said backing away from the now fuming girls. "If you haven't noticed there is a certain amount of tension between two of our gang!" yelled Bra. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I guess I'm as stupid as everyone says." He admitted sadly making a frumpy face. "Your not stupid." She said putting her arms around his neck., pulling him onto the dance floor. Marron looked at Ubb, and they both smiled as Ubb took her to dance.

_Why in the HELL is that good for nothing asshole here?_ Pan thought to herself. She pushed a guy out of her way, "MOVE" she yelled as she shoved her way out onto the balcony. "Who does he think he is?"she asked no one as she fumed. " Who is he?" asked a smooth voice behind her. "You illcon-sid-" she stopped as she turned and saw a handsome young man she had never seen. "Oh sorry." She said her cheeks red. " I tried to talk to you, but you kinda shoved me away. "He said laughing. " Oh I'm sorry." She said turning redder. " Don't worry. Your smile makes up for everything." He said giving her a wink. _Oh wow, he so… Wait aren't I mad at someone?_ she thought. "Would you like to dance?" he asked extending her hand. "I uh, … um, yeah" she said following him in a daze into the club as a slow song came on. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as she laid her head on his shoulder. They followed in time to the music.

Behind the bar sat a scowling Trunks _Who does he think he is touching MY women?_ he thought. He slamed his drink down, shattering the glass. He walked over to the couple. "Get your hands off her!" yelled Trunks as he pulled them apart. "Dude whats your problem!" said the guy. But Trunks punched him hard in the gut. "TRUNKS!" screamed Pan shocked. "Your coming with me and I don't care if you like it or not!" he said picking her up throwing her over his shoulder. He blasted through the balcony door and out into the night with a screaming Pan on his shoulder.

Hey yall, I'm not quite sure on this, but I think the next chapter is going to be "The hidden waterfall"

REVEIW PLEASE! Really, your reveiws help me write better. No doubt.


	4. A word from our Author

Well its been about three years since I started this story and I sadly had a bad case of writers block… and slightly less bad grammar. So I revamped my story and a little more description, and some more plot. I was actually not sure where it was gonna go, but I have some great ideas and I can't wait to get them down. I hope you haven't waited too long and I hope you enjoy it.

Though I did want to explain something, in my story Sayians are a powerful and evolved race. But when it comes to sex and love and finding their mate they are like animals. So yes Trunks might act like a huge jerk. But he knows why and it's something he can't control. Pan being less Sayian than him can fight it better, thus she has a little more struggle to give in. I have decided this is going to be a long one so I hope your in for the ride. I will try to update as soon as I write and with the holidays coming up I have a feeling I will be doing a lot of it.

Also I do not claim any ownership rights to DBZ or DBGT, though I wish I could!

Ok update again. Now in October I feel I have the time to start writing again. I once again vamped my story up since I went through even more grammer classes. I have a new chapter up and out, and changed one big thing in my story. Pan is now a freshman in college and Trunks a juinor. The attend Orange Star University (nice smooth over there eH!) Pan is now seventeen and Trunks of course twenty. Okies hope you like. I'm trying to come up with a lot. I have lots of surprises in store, don't forget to review!


	5. Secret Behind the Waterfall

Alright well here goes!

A old man was sitting quietly on his log cabin porch, just enjoying the open sky and the peace. Or that was until he heard a high pitched screaming pierce the silence. Pan did not like being hauled off like a sack of potatoes. And she sure did let everyone know it! She was sure Trunks was going to have some bruises tomorrow, but she didn't care. She couldn't believe him, "I swear you're the biggest bastard I know Trunks!" she said as her ki began to rise. Trunks powered up and just continued fighting to keep control of her, not saying a word. Not that he really could, he was having a hard time just keeping a hold on her.

Pan hit a new pitch when Trunks took her through the icy cold waterfall and into the cave. Trunks thought she might have shattered his eardrums. _God damn it woman _thought Trunks as he shook his head trying to see if he was going to be deaf for the rest of his life. He finally touched down inside the dark cave and her let go. Pan dropped down to the ground with a thud moved directly into a offensive stance. Trunks stood there his arms crossed, smugly blocking the only way out of the cave. She didn't realize how much he wanted to rip that little skirt off and make hot passionate love to her. He'd never seen so much of her, except for that once. But he didn't want to think about that. Instead he focused on what Pan looked like now, her little scrap of a mini skirt was pushed up showing the bottom of that sweet ass he never got tired of looking at. Her vest was almost completely unbuttoned and her breasts were threatening to pop out of her top. Trunks growled as he felt his desire double.

Pan heard him let out a low growl and she clenched her fists. This was it, she could not take it anymore. _He's gone too far…_ she thought. Her ki continued to rise, and she watched him carefully knowing there wasn't much they could do in this small space. As she was about to rush him Trunks beat her to it, only he wasn't bringing fists. He moved too fast and grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the back of the cave. He finally exhaled after what seemed like forever, and Pan felt her nipples tighten with the sensation of his hot breath on her neck. Trunks forced her arms down to her sides. He pushed himself against her roughly feeling the curves of her body like an addict who hadn't had a hit in a long time. His father's words suddenly echoed in his head and he cursed. "Isn't that right Panny? Didn't I give you your space? Didn't I let you have a normal childhood?" he asked her with a unknown venom in his voice. Pan felt a fear that her pride would not tolerate, her ki was now very high and her hair began to float up around her. Trunks saw and felt the lightning now surrounding them. He smirked, _that's my strong Sayian woman. _He thought as he watched her waiting, though his body was aching.

Back in Satan city Gohan felt a familiar and very angry ki. His daughter had a horrible temper, but lately only one man could make her that angry. He had never felt her get so powered up, she must have been fighting him,_ Maybe fighting him off_… thought a increasingly pissed off Gohan. Pan's father would never approve of that womanizing man whore. He had seen that punk go through woman after woman, only taking them for a ride and then dumping them on the street in the morning. And Gohan didn't understand why he went after those puny weak girls. He knew from instinct that Sayians were only satisfied when they had found their mate, or at least a very strong human. Besides Gohan believed Pan was much to young to be dating in the first place, but with someone four years her senior? "I'm coming baby." he said taking off towards her ki.

Pan thought she would kill him, she hated him more now than ever before. All the things he had done to her, and he just couldn't let her be happy. Everything just piled down on her, and Pan screamed as her hair flickered from black to gold, then back to black again. Pan saw him smirk, and she felt her body shake in anger. She pushed him off her and punched him hard in the lower chin. She didn't stop there but continued to kick, punch and blast every part of him she could reach. Trunks dodged most of them but never sent any back at her. And that made her think he thought she was weak, "You bastard! Who do you think you are? Remember you didn't want me!" she screamed as she backed away from him defensively to get a better footing. Trunks snarled, "He was touching my woman! You are mine…" Pan threw a Kamahamaha at him, "I am not your woman! I will let who ever I want touch me…" she spat. Trunks yelled out furiously and rushed her knocking her back against the wall. Pan couldn't believe him…but that was nothing compared to what she felt when she felt his hands cup her breasts through her thin top as he finaly gave in. He pressed his groin against her thighs and moaned as his forced his lips on hers. She couldn't believe it but Pan just couldn't fight it. She wrapped her legs around his waist and growled. Trunks felt his ki and his member rise together and he quickly became Super Sayian. Trunks didn't realize the cave floor and ceiling were beginning to crumble from the Sayian abuse they had dished out. Because nothing but Pan consumed his thoughts… that was until everything around them just began to fall into the abyss and in realizing this he lost his grip on her. Pan was so caught up in Trunks's rough and skillful kiss to watch what was now falling on top of them. But Trunks looked into her eyes and time stopped, "Pan I never wanted to leave". he whispered. Suddenly she remembered all the pain she had burried and she shorted out from using all her energy. Then everything went black.

Trunks watched as the ceiling or at least most of it fell on top of Pan. His heart stopped, he knew she had just suddenly powered down and wouldn't be strong enough to smash through that. "Pan!" he screamed sending volleys of energy balls at the large piece of the ceiling now speeding towards the deep bottom of the hollow mountain, with Pan underneath it. He sent a strong blast straight through the once piece that still held Pan down and flashed to her catching her in his arms just before everything reached the ground. He speeded up and out of what was left of the cave carrying the unconscious Pan. He landed outside the small lake that formed from the waterfall only to feel a very pissed off Gohan coming towards them. He let out a feral growl when Gohan finally landed down next to them. Gohan didn't pause a moment and was behind the younger Sayian and punched his lower spine paralyzing him momentarily. He then took his leg and tripped Trunks, but managed to catch Pan as he watched the young man go down the ground with a groan. "You're lucky I don't kill you. I don't feel like dealing with Bulma… but I swear if you ever come near my daughter again I don't care what frying pan she uses I will end your life until no dragon ball can bring you back." he snarled. With that he took off home while Trunks watched her slip away again.

Sorry it's so short… I'm still getting back into the swing of things. Tell me what you think.. I didn't have him confess cause most of you said not yet. I have to agree I think I'm going to do a few things first. What things you may ask…? Well you will just have to check back and see. All I have to say is YAY!


	6. I've Always Loved Her

_Ok So here we go again. Please be nice it is a work in progress. Tried to add more story to it and less sex like yall asked. I guess my hormones calmed down now! Either way my original goal was to write a lemon and I still might. Depends on what yall think. Either way I just wanted to tell you it was you all who inspired me to write again. Thanks!_

The sun was so bright Pan couldn't open her eyes, but her other senses told her she was at home in her bed, and it wasn't hard to miss the amount of pain her body was emiting. She felt like she had a mountain fall on her. And though it was no mountain, the rocks that had fallen on her certainly did a number. Still not wanting to open her eyes, she scanned the house for her parents Ki. Her mother and father were downstairs in the kitchen, she could hear her father talking on the phone to Bulma. _Oh god...I can only imagine what he's telling her._ thought Pan sighing. "Now listen here Bulma I don't want him anywhere near her. Either he transfers or we move away. Its not like he really needs to go to school anyway. He just skipps most of his classes anyway." said her father as a mater of factly. She wasn't sure what Bulma said but her father's next words sent her world tumbling further down the rabbit hole.

"Fine then we will just have to move." he said slamming the phone down. Pan felt her whole body ache...including her heart. It had come to this... where they couldn't even live in the same city. Her thoughts drifted to Trunks's eyes last night. The hurt she saw when she danced with that poor guy. _Why does he still think I'm his...he turned me down._ she remembered that day very well.

-**FLASHBACK-**

It was a warm day in June, the gang were getting together for their summertime barbque. Now that the children were grown, they did get together less. But they always got together for summer. The food is what really brought them together. The Son's were so happy with Pan's progress in school she was brought into most of the conversations. She hated that alot she would have rathered went and sparred with the men. "Pan do you want to advance?" asked Bulma, inquiring about her feelings skipping grades in highschool. She looked over at Trunks, his handsome face caught up in conversation. He had on sparing gear and was full of sweat. The boys had just come back from sparing (boys being goku, vegeta, gohan and trunks and goten ofcourse) and realized the food was done. Fighting and food... the sayian way. Bulma watched Pan's gaze, she had known since Vegeta brought Pan back that day. For what her husband failed to mention to everyone else he shared with her. It would be inevitable. She knew Pan was excited to go to highschool. Trunks was there. "Well I think it would be a great oppertuinity for my educational aspirations." said Pan with a grin. Bulma just nodded.

After Trunks had finished snarffing down what he had piled on his fourth plate, he noticed Pan. Smiling he watched her eat with as much eagerness as the men. _Thats my sayian woman_ he thought grinning. Putting his plate down he knew he would need a shower, he had plans on going out tonight and didn't know when the barbeque would end. After helping his mom take a gargantuous pile of dishes inside he made his way to the stairs where he found Pan smiling at the top of them. She giggled and ran to his room knowing he would follow. Trunks just shook his head, Pan was always playing tag and chase. One of their favorite games were hide and seek. When Trunks made it to his room Pan was on his bed with a quirked eyebrow. It was if she was trying to decide on something. Trunks was just sure it was all apart of her plan, and was ready for something to fall on his face or for a bucket to fall down on his head. Ready to spring out of the way he was taken aback when Pan rushed him and attempted to push him against the wall. His eyes wide he didn't have a moment to think as she pushed her small curious lips against him. She had obviously never kissed anyone he thought has he pushed her back with a sigh. He took a moment trying to find the words that wouldnt hurt her. She tried again and he pushed her back to the bed and made her sit. Closing his door for privacy he turned to find her layed out on her bed waiting for him. He sighed, "Pan... your thirteen years old. " he said looking at his feet. As much as he knew she was his, he didn't feel right looking at her that way. But she was a stubborn sayian, and she smiled "Your only four years my senior..." she said softly unbuttoning her shirt. "Besides I'm a woman now." she said as a matter of factly taking her shirt off. Trunks was sure that simply ment Pan had now recieved her period, and was no more a woman for it than Bra. Trunks shook his head and looked away, "No Pan. That doesn't make you a woman. You still have a lot of growing to do." he said walking over to her and taking his hand in hers. She smiled as if she had won. "Pan I want you to look at me and understand me when I say this." he said pulling her shirt back on. " I don't think of you that way. Ever." he said as he watched her eyes well up. "But..." she whimpered. He shushed her, "We will always be close, your my best friend." he said with a smile, not sure what to tell her. He knew he couldn't explain Sayian mating, which he himself and only really started to understand. Before he could say anymore Pan blasted him away from her and flew out the window. "oh Panny..." he sighed.

-**END FLASHBACK-**

For a while she had felt angry at him for turning her down, but perhaps he was rigtht. She certainly wasn't willing to let go their friendship, besides she could always try again. Pan smiled at her stubborn attitude back then. But she never got the chance, after leaving message after message Pan decided to go over to Capsule Corp after getting no response from any of the Briefs for a few weeks. Bulma answered the door actually. She told Pan that Trunks had gone away to boarding school in Spain. Pan felt her heart ache, remembering it was hurtful enough. But Trunks words last night... about him not wanting to leave. _Did he mean?_ she asked herself.

Trunks never went home, or to class. He went off to one of his families many vacation homes, he stoped flying eventually after he realized he had no idea where he was. After a few minutes he knew he was somewhere close to the beach. Which beach he wasn't sure, but it was familar and sure enough he found the family vacation house open. His family came here in the summer some years back. Before the summer that changed everything.

-**FLASHBACK-**

Pan flew out the window faster than a bat out of hell. He could feel her anger and her hurt too. If she only knew how much he hurt as well, her face really broke his heart. He felt as though he said the wrong words, or as if he didn't say the right ones. Not know exactly what to do in this situation he went back downstairs. Gohan met him halfway on the stairs, his eyes livid. "What did you do to her?" he asked as Trunks felt Gohan's ki rise. Trunks didn't even get out a word before Gohan yelled again "What did you do!" as he lunged at him. Unexpectedly Vegeta was all of a sudden between him and Gohan. "I believe the barbeque is over so you had better leave my house before I throw all of you out." he said to Gohan then spanning the room he looked at everyone. Master Rochi made some joke that no one laughed at and said good bye. Slowly so did everyone else till it was just him and his father in the room. "Follow me." said Vegeta walking towards the GR(gravity Room) Trunks knew he was in for it. It was Vegeta's favorite way to talk some sense into him. Talk being the operative word. "Computer start us off at 150" said Vegeta as the entered the room. Vegeta waited as his son entered the room. Leaning against the wall, "Tell me what happened." said his father. Trunks sighed, "Pan kissed me and well..." Trunks looked away. "And what boy!" grunted his father. "She took her shirt off father. " he answered. "I told her that I didn't see her that way... " Trunks walked over to his father who stayed silent for a moment. "No not yet... she is to young." he said finally. Vegeta naturally moved away from his son and paced for a moment. "You must let her be. She is too close to you... which is understandable. You want to keep an eye on her." said Vegeta with a smirk. "But you must realize who her father is...you saw what happened." Vegeta remarked as looked at Trunks with a disapproving shake of his head. "I should have let him trounce you. Maybe it would have jogged your memory."

Vegeta moved into his fighting stance and looked at his son, "You will go away for a time son. She needs space away from you to develope. I'll have to speak to your mother." he said and with that he was behind his son and kicking his ass before Trunks had time to comprehend what he had said.

-**END FLASHBACK-**

Of course Trunks fought against his father, and at first his mother was also against it. But Gohan and Videl had refused to talk to her and what she did hear from Goku was they were talking about moving. So it was decided, he would go to Spain and learn culture. The on to Tokyo and Germany, Trunks eventually stopped caring where he went. It was away from his family, it was away from his mate. Vegeta had specifically mentioned there was to be no contact to her. He had to give her space and time to develope, for what Vegeta didn't mention to anyone was that Pan had in fact become able to bear a child. And that would mean that Trunks would eventually go through that stage all Sayians go through where he couldn't think about anything but sex. Eventually with age it calms and reason takes over. But at that age the urges are uncontrollable, he couldn't allow the chance for them to lose control in a year or two. He wouldn't have a son anymore thats for sure, and Gohan would probably wish him back to kill him again. So Trunks went away and did indeed have many relationships with women of all different countries. But none seemed to ever satisfy him, he would always have to watch his strength and speed. Becareful he didn't go to hard and break her bones, his father warned him of that. Trunks didn't want to know. Trunks kept up his life style when he returned home, a rebellious streak installed in him from his years away. And when he got back Pan was a grown woman. The small young girl had matured into a curvy eye stopper. She was still a complete tomboy, and that was another thing Trunks loved. She could really stick it to him if she wanted, his little spitfire. Already graduated highschool and starting at OSU, but she had hardened herself against him, and tried to avoid him. Once again he went to a variety of women to satsify his needs, he was so focused on Pan it was hard not to cry out her name when he came. Every girl would only do for the night, only do if she was like Pan. He didn't know what had come over him in the bar. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time, a feeling and an urge to make her his. He had to get a hold of himself, he loved her. He wanted her and he loved her._ I've always loved her._ He thought with a sad smile.

_Oh NO SHE DIDN"T! I know I know. What did you think? He did say he loved her but not to her face... oh the angst! Anyways not sure what the next title will be but I will try and write as much as I can. Hopefully they will be longer too! As I said thanks so much! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It gives me inspiration!_


End file.
